The new Doctor who season 1
by the transformers geek
Summary: I do own the rights.


Author's** notes**  
>Everyone in this speaks british forgive me if I get anything wrong.<p>

**Pilot **  
>My name is Susan.<br>I am the grand daughter of the man who saved the universe.  
>Me along with my friends go on wild adventures with my grand father.<br>His name is the Doctor.

**Narration end,episode begin**  
>"I'll see you tomorrow both of you" Susan said.<br>Barbra nodded.  
>Barbra Wright was Susan best friend.<br>She had more confidence than Ian and Susan combined.  
>Barbra wore a pure red skirt and a purple knitted sweater with buttons.<br>Her black hair was cut short so it reached to the top of the neck.  
>"I don't see why you don't study with us" Ian said.<br>Ian Chesterton had short black hair.  
>He was the logical one.<br>He wore a white dressing shirt with a tie and a khaki.  
>"Because grand father wants me home before curfew" Susan said as she stepped off the bus.<br>"We have never met your grand father" Ian stated suspiciously.  
>"Be quiet Ian" Barbra said.<br>"But" he said.  
>"If she doesn't want to talk about it then thats her choice" Barbra said.<br>They all walked in silence for a bit.  
>"Bye" Susan said.<br>Then she walked down towards the junkyard.  
>"We should follow ,she could be in trouble" Ian said.<br>"Ian I swear your more paranoid then logical" Barbra said.  
>"You still think I'm right" he replied.<br>"I do think something is wrong but we should respect Susan's privacy" Barbra said.  
>Ian did not listen as he headed towards the junkyard.<br>Barbra followed to get him.  
>After hours of searching they found a blue box.<br>"Police public call box" Barbra read.  
>"Where does it say that" Ian said.<br>"At the top" Barbra said.  
>"I think we should keep looking there is no way Susan is in that" Ian said.<br>"Come on where is your sense of adventure beside whats the worst that could happen" Barbra said.  
>They walked to the box and opened the door.<br>"Whoa" Ian stated.  
>(This is the first doctor's TARDIS)<br>Susan spun around from the console in the center of the gigantic room.  
>Susan now wore a black shirt and gray pants.<br>"You shouldn't be here" she said.  
>Just then a man emerged from a door from the other side of the room.<br>(You know what the first doctor looked like if you don't then look it up)  
>"Who are you" Ian asked.<br>"I'm the Doctor" he said.  
>"Doctor who" Ian asked.<br>"Just the Doctor" The Doctor said.  
>"This is impossible this is bigger on the inside" Barbra said.<br>"This is the TARDIS that time and relative dimension in space" the Doctor said a bit angrily.  
>"Doctor do you really have to erase there memories" Susan said.<br>"Yes,then were moving." The Doctor replied.  
>"I'm not letting you erase our memories and take Susan" Barbra said angrily.<br>"What she said" Ian said.  
>Then church bells rung.<br>"Oh no" The Doctor said.  
>"What do the church bells mean Doctor" Ian said.<br>"Be quiet Ian and Barbra" The Doctor said as he rushed to the console and started to flip switches and press buttons.  
>"I may have told them your names" Susan said.<br>Then the room started to shake.  
>"Whats happening" Barbra yelled.<br>"Someone is trying to take the TARDIS" The Doctor said.  
>Then the room jolted again then silence.<br>"We have landed" The Doctor said.  
>"Where" Susan asked.<br>"Lets find out" The Doctor said.  
>They all emerged from the TARDIS.<br>"Well Doctor I hoped we meet again" a mysterious voice said.  
>"The Master" The Doctor said with venom.<br>Then the Doctor pulled out what looked liked a rectangle flashlight with a thin body and clear glass at the top.  
>"Whats that" Ian asked.<br>"Its a sonic screwdriver" The doctor said.  
>"Please sonic went out centuries ago laser is the way to go" The Master said then pulled out a similar thing except with red glass.<br>"But I have these things" The master said.  
>Giant metal things emerged.<br>"Skovox Blitzers" The Doctor said.  
>"There mercenary robots with enough firepower to destroy an entire army each" The Doctor said.<br>"And there about to destroy you" The Master said.  
>"When I say run,run" The Doctor whispered.<br>"Run" The Doctor yelled and pointed his screw driver at a console.  
>It exploded trapping several Blitzers in blast doors.<br>Then we ran from laser fire and a screaming man.  
>When we stopped The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at another console and the door closed.<br>"Grand father what do we do" Susan asked.  
>"We stop the Master my dear" The Doctor said.<br>"How" Ian asked.  
>"The Master was able to pull us here so he has to have a giant time vortex manipulator,pulling the TARDIS here was a test run, he is going to pull key objects and people to change the past so that he can control the future" The Doctor said.<br>"And the Blitzers" Ian asked.  
>"There here to guard it" The Doctor said.<br>"Well how do we stop him" Barbra asked.  
>"You don't do anything I'll take care of this" The Doctor said.<br>"But grand father" Susan stared but he cut her off.  
>"That includes you too Susan" The Doctor said.<br>Then he walked out of the room.  
>We waited for hours then a voice came over the loud speakers.<br>"We have captured the Doctor all units recall"  
>"Grand father ,I knew this would happen" Susan said.<br>"We have to rescue him" Barbra said.  
>"Agreed" Ian said.<br>"Then lets go" Susan said.  
>Halfway there the Blitzers started to shoot at us.<br>Running from lasers was not easy.  
>"Whose bright idea was this" Ian yelled.<br>"Mine" Barbra yelled "but you supported it".  
>We ended up in The Master's office.<br>"Look spare screwdrivers" Ian pointed.  
>"2 laser and my grand fathers sonic" Susan said.<br>Ian and Barbra picked up the laser and blasted the Blitzers that were pressuring us.  
>We made it down to the time vortex manipulator.<br>We were immediately spotted.  
>"Destroy the intruders" the Blitzers yelled.<br>The Master who had been working at a console at the end of the room spun around and pointed his screwdriver and fired.  
>Susan rushed to the Doctor who was tied to pillar while Barbra and Ian fired there screwdrivers.<br>"Susan you shouldn't be here" The Doctor said.  
>"Your welcome" Susan said while she untied the Doctor.<br>"Buy me a few seconds" THe Doctor said.  
>Susan handed his sonic and said "Good luck".<br>The Doctor pointed his sonic at (level 15 hacking) at the vortex manipulator.  
>A few seconds later a BOOM sounded.<br>A vortex opened up and sucked the remaining Blitzers in along with The master whose final words were "You will pay Doctor"  
>Back in the TARDIS.<br>"I suppose seeing as how you saved the universe the least I could do is offer a trip in time and space" The Doctor said.  
>"Really" Barbra said.<br>"Only one" he stated.  
>Barbra and Ian locked Eyes they knew where they wanted to go.<p>

**Narration **  
>There will be many more stories like this to come I promise.<br>I am Susan a passenger on the TARDIS.


End file.
